Nightmare of The Tsukiyomi
by Summer.ice7
Summary: Itachi's found out new ways to break down his enemy's mind, without having to stab them repeatedly for 72 hours... How? By destroying what they hold dear to them, no, it's not their friends. Chapter 2 is now up: Ramen-chan. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new idea I got from reading Danzo's Mighty...Fall? by Reidluver on . Go read it, it's hilarious. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto.  
**

* * *

Nightmare of The Tsukiyomi

The two men faced each other, both of their Sharingan blazing. Even though they were both tired, one nearly blind, the other so exhausted it was a constant battle to keep standing, they both glared at each other since there was nothing to keep them going. Finally, Itachi spoke.

"Though you may not have Uchiha blood in you, you use the Sharingan quite well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but flattery won't clear you of your S-rank missing nin status. Let's finish this." The silver-haired man panted.

"Yes, but I will be the one standing."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because, I have a trump card." And with that, the lone member of Akatsuki charged his opponent, flickering out of sight half way to the other man. Kakashi sensed an attack from behind and grabbed the Uchiha's ankle before hurling him a distance away. The criminal landed neatly on his feet and both charged. They exchanged blows, neither side gaining the upper hand until Itachi immobilized the Jonin and stared into his eye, which popped open painfully when the Uchiha kneed him in the stomach.

"_Tsukiyomi._"

Suddenly, the area around them changed into a barren wasteland, the sky blood red and everything else black or white. Kakashi glared at the younger shinobi.

"Tsukiyomi? You're going to stab me again for 72 hours like last time?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, this, this will be much worse for you."

"What could be worse?"

"Watching what you love most be destroyed."

The Jonin narrowed his eyes. The thing he loved most was the village and his friends. What the shinobi said next shocked him.

"For the next 72 hours, you will watch all the volumes of your beloved Icha Icha burn into ashes. Slowly. Again, and again, and again."

And so, the torture began.

* * *

The conclusion of the battle? Itachi finally lost focus on the Tsukiyomi, allowing Kakashi to escape, but he fled in turn.

After that? Let's just say he hid his books for the next several weeks before allowing them to sit in the open.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter thing. What do you say? Please tell me if you want more by reviewing! If you say yes, (even if you don't, I'll probably continue) next time will be...Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ramenchan

**Yeah, chapter two. I have no idea why, but it seems Itachi seems to like burning things. Meh, not my problem though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ramen-chan!

The blond glared at the Akatsuki member who was Sasuke's brother. The bastard had knocked out Sakura and currently Kakashi-sensei was watching over her since Naruto had force him to because the man was also injured. Finally, he succeeded and the Jonin had sighed and told him to make sure he didn't die.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You should've just let Kakashi-san fight me. You don't stand a chance against me. Kakashi-san would've at least had a chance from previous encounters fighting me." The silver haired man also glared at Itachi.

"Don't you insult Kakashi-sensei in front of me! Besides, I can take you on!" Naruto yelled at him, temper fiery as every.

"I have no wish to fight you now, but if you continue to interfere with Akatsuki's plans," Grey eyes became steely. "I will not hesitate to cut you down."

"As if!" the headstrong blond scoffed. "I hear you're going blind. You probably couldn't see me if I stood in front of you and told you that!"

Itachi was running out of time. He sighed. "So be it. But you _will _lose."

Naruto ignored the last comment and immediately made a familiar hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone came into existence at his side and the two Narutos started forming a Rasengan. Once finished, the blue orb of chakra whirled, compressed, in the teen's hand. With a grunt, he pushed off and ran towards the elder Uchiha, who didn't move and instead made several hand signs of his own before inhaling deeply.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" A large fireball shot towards the blond who dodged. He was distracted with dodging the large fireball that he didn't notice Itachi appear beside him and lash out with his leg. Naruto went flying and crashed into the ground, the air leaving him.

The Uchiha was in front of him again in an instant. Out of habit, Naruto looked into his eyes, which blazed with the Sharingan.

"_Tsukiyomi!_"

The sky turned blood red and everything else was coloured black and white. The Genin was chained to a post, just like Kakashi had been. The blond growled slightly and focused his gaze to the stoic missing-nin in front of him.

"Bastard!" he spat at the older shinobi who narrowed his eyes.

"I control the flow of time, matter and space in this world. Which means that I can torture you for 72 hours here while in the real world, only a second has passed. The torture will now begin."

A shape suddenly flickered into existence in front of the blond and his eyes widened.

"Ramen…?"

"You will watch as this bowl of ramen burns to nothingness over the course of 72 hours."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard Naruto yelling and looked to see him in a somewhat violent trance like state.

_Genjutsu…Tsukiyomi I bet._

But he couldn't just leave Sakura here either. His brow creased and he struggled with what to do until he finally subconsciously made sense of Naruto's yelling.

"NOOOO! RAMEN-CHANN!"

_Ramen-chan…? _The Jonin sweatdropped. _I think he'll be alright._


End file.
